And So it Begins
by your royal highness
Summary: Set During ESB Right before the Battle, and right after Luke's Recovery. Han, Leia, and Luke have a snowball fight, which leads to a confession by Leia. It continues from there, including a little bit more of ESB. HL 'This is My Life' is the sequel.
1. The Snowball Fight

**During ESB (right before the battle against the Imperials and right after Han returns with Luke, and Luke has his treatment) Han, Leia, and Luke have a snowball fight, which leads Leia confessing her deepest secret to Luke.**

"Your worshipfulness! Why must you continue to fight with me about everything?!" Han yelled at Leia.

This fight had been going on for too long. She looked over at Luke, and then reached down on the ground, picking up a ball of snow and throwing it at Han, smacking him on his left cheek.

Han smiled, and then he threw it at Leia, who ducked, and it hit Luke instead.

Leia started to laugh at Luke, and Luke picked up a snowball and went to throw it at her, but Han pulled her away from the shot, and dragged her around to the other side of the base. Luke ran around to throw the snowball at her, and she screamed at wrapped her arms absentmindedly around Han.

Han was very happy to have the girl he secretly loved around him, so he responded to her

'hug' and wrapped his arms around her, and then said, "Hey, kid! Leave her alone!"

Luke only smiled and rolled his eyes. "Han, just because you love her doesn't mean that you have to full right to protect her from _everything_. ESPECIALLY a SNOWBALL!!!"

Han's jaw dropped, and he turned a light shade of pink, something neither Leia nor Luke ever saw. He did NOT just say that.

"W-What are you talking about?" Han stuttered, which was also not like him.

Leia looked up at Han dreamily, rested her chin on his shoulder, and said, "Love me? Really? You really do? That is so swe…." She then realized what she was saying and moved out of Han's arms, whose mouth was agape at what she had just said. "Um… I mean… You are such a nerf-herder!" She screamed, and then gave Luke a look that said

'Luke, hurry up, I need to talk to you.' Luke looked at Han, said, "Take it easy," And ran to catch up with Leia.

"Leia! Leia!" He cried, running over to her. She was sitting on a crate near the Falcon with her head in her hands, and what looked to be crying, but she doesn't cry.

"Leia! What's wrong?" Luke asked, sitting down next to her, and wrapping one arm, comfortably around her.

"Nothing." Leia said, turning away.

"No, it's not nothing. It's obviously something." Luke said.

"I almost admitted that I loved Han." She whispered.

"What? I couldn't hear that Leia." Luke lied. In fact, he did, he just wanted to make sure what he was hearing was actually correct.

She got really pissed off. "I ALMOST ADMITTED THAT I LOVED HAN!" She screamed, and half of the people in the hangar looked at the princess, with their mouths agape. Some people cheered, and some whistled before they went back to work.

She turned a shade of pink, just like Han did back in the snow.

Luke looked at her and then grinned. "I knew it."

She looked at him, and then gave him a playful punch on the arm. "Oh shush! You never knew anything."

"Oh Leia, come _on _I've seen the way you've looked at him."

"Oh yeah? And how do I look at him?" She asked, rolling her eyes.  
"Well when you two aren't fighting…" Luke started.

"Which is never." Leia scoffed.

Luke laughed before he continued. "You look at him as if he is the cutest boy in the galaxy and you could never live without him, and… you… could never… live without him." He said rather dramatically.

"I do?"

Luke nodded.

"Oh, I was THAT obvious?"

"Of course." Luke grinned like a fool again.

"_Everyone_ thinks that you and Han will get together, and _should_ get together."

Leia eyed him suspiciously. "Who is _everyone_?"

"Just to name a few… Wedge, Dak, General Reikkan, Julie, Chewbacca, 3-PO, Me, **Han**, and…. Mon Mothma."

"MON MOTHMA??!?!?!" Leia screamed, putting her head in her hands. "My career is ruined. "She cried. "She can't… The planet can't…The GALAXY can't know that I…love… a smuggler!" Luke couldn't think of what else to say, so he gave her a hug, and then got off of the crate and left.

Han, who was standing behind the Falcon the whole time, listening to the conversation, smiled a huge smile, and then walked away. Luke caught up to Han a little while later. "Han!" He cried, running up to him.

"Hey kid." He said, still grinning.

"What's up with you? Why are you so happy?"

"Oh, nothing." Han said, leaning up against a pole and smiling like an idiot at Leia, who was halfway across the hangar, still sitting on the crate by the Falcon.

"I can't believe that such a beautiful girl would like _me_." Han whispered, just enough for Luke to hear.

"You heard our conversation." Luke said.

"Only of course, because if I hadn't, that wouldn't be much like me, would it?" He asked, smiling, and then turning back to look at Leia.

"Please don't act any differently." Luke pleaded.

"Fine." Han snorted.

"You promise?"

"Yeah, yeah, I promise. Bye Kid." He said, pushing Luke away, straightening his jacket, and striding over to Leia.

Luke smiled, rolled his eyes, and said, "And so it begins," Before turning around and walking away.

**So there it is. I know it sucks, but still review. There's one thing I don't get. Han and Leia kiss once in the Falcon, and then when they get to Bespin, they just automatically become all lovey-dovey, and Leia says she loves him, but obviously, Han already knew that, considering he heard their conversation. But something must have happened on the way to Bespin, and it must have been something big for her to admit that she loved him. So when she admits that she loves him, and Han said, "I know" it makes sense. Because he did in fact know. Anyways, just review. **


	2. Lunch, An Apology, and A Date

"Hey princess." Han said, walking over and sitting down next to her on the crate.

"Han." She said, not looking at him. _Don't act different Solo. Just like Luke said! You promised him. Damn this is hard._

"Um…" Han started, scratching his head. "So, how are you?" _Damn it Solo! That was so stupid! Ugh! You ruined it you big stupid idiot! Stop being nice. Say something that will make her mad…_ She looked at him quizzically, and then said, "Fine?"

"Listen, Leia, I can't stay any longer." He said, and her eyes immediately darted up to him. "What? Why not?"

"Jabba the Hutt has put a price on my head that's so big that if I don't pay it off soon, that I'm a dead man." He said.

"But Han! You have to stay!" Han glared at her.

"And why must I stay?"

"Please, Han, just stay. Do it for me. Please?" Leia asked, knowing that her ice princess title was melting off of her.

"Fine. Meet me and Luke for lunch in a bit your worshipfulness." He said, getting up and walking away.

Luke ran into Han in one of the ice passages. "Han! Did you talk to Leia?"

"Yup." He said, continuing to walk through the tunnel, and Luke decided to follow him. "Well did you act any differently?" Luke asked, and Han stopped at one of the doors.

"Hey, It's me!" He said, and then grinned and walked through the door.

"Oh, he acted differently." Luke said, rolling his eyes and walking in the other direction.

_An hour later in the mess hall…_

"Leia!" Luke said, as she walked into the mess hall. He waved his hand to make sure she knew where he was, and she sat down in the seat next to him. "Where's Han?" She asked, looking around.

"Oh, he went to go get the food." Luke said, still grinning.

"Right." Leia mumbled, turning away.

"Here you go." Han said, passing Luke a sandwich, blue milk, and some chips called 'Space Crunchies'.

He sat down and handed Leia a bowl of salad, Water, and some fruit. "I didn't really think that you would enjoy 'Space Crunchies' as much, so I just got you some fruit. Hope you don't mind." He smiled.

"No, It's fine…" She mumbled, and she started to eat her food.

_Now say something mean to her Solo. Say something mean! Do it!!!!!_ His mind screamed at him. But as Han looked up at the princess, he shook his head, "No. I can't do it."

"Can't do what?" Leia asked, breaking through his thoughts.

"Oh, Nothing."

"Han! It's not nothing!" Leia screamed.

_This is a perfect time to fight with her Solo. _Han decided to give in to the voice in the back of his mind that was tormenting him.

"YES IT IS LEIA JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Han screamed, standing up, and throwing his napkin onto the ground.

Leia also stood up. "HAN! YOU ARE LYING! TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG!"

"NO!"

"TELL ME!"

"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO!"

"HAN SOLO! TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG SWEETIE!" She said, and then clasped her hand to her mouth, turning a bright pink. Everyone in the room looked at her, and then up at Han, waiting for his reaction, but before Han could say anything, she ran out of the room, leaving her uneaten food on the table.

"Leia! Sweetheart!" He said, absentmindedly, running after her.

"LEIA!" He screamed, as he ran down the hallway, finally reaching her room. He knocked on the door. "Leia, open up." He half demanded. "No! Go away!" She screamed through the door.

"Leia, whatever I did, I'm truly sorry." There wasn't any sound for a while, and then he knocked again. "Leia?" Han asked, "Sweetheart, open up." There was another deck officer that was walking past him with a heavy box in his hands, and he looked at him like he was saying 'You just called Leia Sweetheart? Don't you two fight all the time.' He said, "Shoo." And pushed the man along.

"Leia!" He said, banging on the door again.

She finally answered. "What don't you understand about go away?"

He looked down at the princess. "Leia, I'm sorry about what happened in there."

"It wasn't your fault. It was mine." Leia said, looking down at the floor. "My reputation is ruined." He sighed and for once, actually felt bad for her.

He pulled her into a hug, and she silently cried in his arms, except there were no tears.

"Look, Let me make it up to you, okay? How about dinner tonight in the Falcon? I'll even cook it."

She pulled herself out of his arms, and said, "Why should I come?"

"Leia, please. Do it for me? Please?" He asked. She laughed, and then nodded her head. "Okay Han Solo. You got yourself a date. See you at 19 hundred hours." He smiled, and said, "Perfect," Before turning around and running back to the Falcon. "CHEWIE! CHEWIE!" He screamed, running up the ramp of the Falcon.

He barked a, 'Yeah?' Back at him.

"Leia is going to come and have dinner with us, so you need to get this ship up in…ship-shape!" He screamed.

'Whoa, She _actually_ agreed in a date from _you_?!" Chewie growled in disbelief.

Han rolled his eyes, "I'm not _that_ bad!"

'He says…' Chewie mumbled, laughing, and then walking towards the cockpit.


	3. Dinner Disaster and a Daring Departure

"Here she comes, Chewie." Han said, running back up the ramp. "Just stay calm buddy. Stay calm." He said, fixing his hair.

'Cub, if I was _any_ calmer, I'd be DEAD.' Chewie growled, and Han rolled his eyes.

Leia walked up the ramp and greeted Han and Chewie. "Hello Chewie, Hey Han."

"Hey princess." Han gave a wave, and then took her hand and walked her into the kitchen.

'Like she'll ever love him.' Chewie laughed, and then walked into the cockpit, working on some of the infinite modifications that needed to be done.

"I made soup and nerf steaks." Han said, pointing to the table, which was neatly made out. He even had put some beautiful red roses in the center. "You actually did make the food." Leia said, looking very impressed. Han liked the look and showed her to her seat.

"Eat." Han half commanded, pointing to the steaks. "Please?" She laughed. "Okay, Okay."

_Don't say anything that will offend her. You don't want to blow this Solo. Don't blow it!_

"So, um… Leia…. What's going on with the imperials?" Han stuttered. _What an idiot Solo! What kind of question is that? You're blowing it Solo… BLOWING IT!_

Leia looked at him. "I never knew that you were interested in that kind of stuff." She looked very amused.

"Yeah, but..."

"I thought that you were leaving the alliance." Leia said, setting down her fork.

"Well I uh..:"

"And I thought that you were leaving because of the price that the bounty hunter put on your head was too high."

"Leia, I…"

"Han, you know what? I don't care anymore. Thanks for the food, but I'm going to leave."

"WAIT! LEIA, NO!" Han screamed, and then ran out and blocked her from running down the ramp.

"What do you want from my Han?" Leia asked.

"I want…you to be happy."

"And I'm happy? What are you, the happiness committee or something? Because I don't remember you being happy. You do want to pay off Jabba, but I don't see you running over and paying him off, and then running back to help us out." Leia said.

"Leia I…"

"Sorry Han. I just don't get what you want from me. I just don't get it." Leia said, turning around and then running down the ramp.

Chewie came out from the cockpit. 'What happened cub?' He asked.

"I don't know. It's nothing really. I guess it's just a girl thing." Han said, sadly leaning up against the side of the Falcon.

'Are you sure you're okay?' Chewie growled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go outside and try to fix the lifters on the roof. I'll be up in a minute."

Chewie nodded, looked at Han one last time, and then grabbed his tools and went down the ramp.

"I want your love Leia. That's all I want is your love." Han sighed, and then ran outside to join Chewie on the roof.

_Later…_

"Leia!" Luke screamed, catching up with her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Leia said, looking back at the controls.

"Leia…" he said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Luke, I went to dinner with Han, and it didn't turn out right."

"You agreed to dinner? Well what did Han…" Luke started, but Leia walked away.

_Back with Han and Chewie…_

Han was doing some frantic welding on the lifters of his baby, the Millennium Falcon. He finally finished and whiped the sweat off of his head. He hopped onto the hangar floor and pulled out his comlink, all the while eyeing the problematic lifters.

"Okay, that's it. Try it…" Han said to Chewie. Chewie flipped a switch and then Han started to scream as the Falcon spits up sparks. "OFF! OFF! TURN IT OFF! OFF!!"

Smoke starts to rise from a minor explosion on the lifter.

Angry and Exasperated, Han surveys the new damage that the Falcon did to herself.

Luke ran towards a row of speeders, but stops at the rear of the Millennium Falcon, where Han and Chewie are desperately trying to repair the lifter. He looks up at Chewie, and Chewie gets off of the Falcon, standing next to Luke on the Hangar ground.

"Chewie, take care of yourself, okay?" Luke asks Chewie, who puts his arms around Luke and gives him a tight hug, causing Luke to laugh.

Han was arguing with a repair droid about the lifter when he saw Luke. "Hey kid." He said, rather sadly, before turning back to the droid. "There's got to be a reason for it. Check it at the other end. Wait a second." He then turns back to Luke.

"You all right?" Han asks him.

"Yeah." Luke responds, but still concerned about what Han did that made Leia so mad... or is it sad?

"Be careful." Han said, warningly.

"You, too." Luke smiles, then waves and walks away. After a few steps, he stops, turns around and looks back. Han glances at him, and Luke starts to say something, but no sound comes out of his mouth. Shaking his head, he smiles again and runs towards the speeders.

Distraught, Han continues to work on the ship, wondering if Leia will ever talk to him again.

_With Leia…_

Alarms were sounding everywhere in the hangar, and Leia quickly started to brief the group of fighters on the mission in the center of the hangar.

"All troop carriers will assemble at the north entrance. The heavy transport ships will leave as soon as they're loaded. Only two fighter escorts per ship. The energy shield can only be opened for a short time, so you'll have to stay very close to your transports."

One of the fighters spoke up. "Two fighters against a Star Destroyer?"

Leia decided to ignore that question and continued, "The ion cannon will fire several shots to make sure that any enemy ships will be out of your flight path. When you've gotten past the energy shield, proceed directly to the rendezvous point. Understood? She asked.

They all agreed.

"Good luck." Leia said, running out of the hangar towards the commmand center.

"Okay. Everyone to your stations. Let's go!" Another commander screamed as Leia ran away.

_A while later…_

The base was getting attacked, and the rebels were going down quickly. Han knew he needed to get Leia out of the base, and fast. He decided to run into the command center. It is in ruins, but some people are still at their posts.

As he enters, a cave-in almost obliterates the small room. He finds Leia and 3PO near one of the control boards.

"You all right?" Han asks, worridly.

She nods, surprised to see him, but then changes her tone. "Why are you still here?" She spat at him.

"I heard that the command center had been hit." He said.

"You have your clearance to leave." Leia said, turning back towards the control boards.

"Don't worry. I'll leave. First I'm going to get you to your ship." Han said, stepping over the debris, and over to where Leia stood.

"Your highness, we must take this last transport. It's our only hope." 3PO said, hurridly.

"Send all troops in sector 12 to the south slope to protect the fighters." Leia said to the controller on the other side of the room.

A blast rocks the command center, and 3PO is thrown backwards into Han's arms. Han shoves him out of the way and then the loudspeaker says, "Imperial troops have entered the base."

"Come on…that's it." Han said, still worried. Leia, looking very exhausted, lets Han grab her and start to lead her out. As they run out of the center, a code signal can be heard echoing off of the ice walls. "K-one-zero…all troops disengage."

"Wait for me!" 3PO screamed at Han and Leia, trying to move as fast as he can.

With 3PO lagging behind, Han and Leia race through the crumbling ice corridors. A loud explosion is heard in front of them, and Han turns and protectively turns and grabs the princess, pulling her the wall as a tremendous cave-in blocks their only path.

Han gets up and takes the comlink from his pocket.

"Transport, this is solo. Better take off, I can't get to you. I'll get the princess out on the Falcon." He grabs Leia by the hand and pulls her down the corridor.

"But…But…But…. Where are you going? Uh…come back!" 3PO screams at them, turning around and heading after them.

Han and Leia run towards the entrance of the main hangar where the Falcon is docked, with 3PO still lagging behind.

"WAIT! WAIT FOR ME! WAIT! STOP!" he screams as the door closes in his face. "How typical." He says, exasperated. The door reopens, and Han reaches out, pulling the droid in. "Come on."

Chewie, who is standing under the ship, looks delighted to see Han and Leia running towards the ship, so he runs up, followed by Leia.

"Hurry up, goldenrod, or you're going to be a permanent landmark!" Han screams, running up the ramp.

"Wait! Wait!" 3PO screams, finally making it on board.

Han is desperately flipping switches, and Chewie watches a troublesome gauge.

"How's this?" Han asks Chewie, and he barks a negative reply.

"Would it help it I got out and pushed?" Leia scoffed at him.

"It might." He shot back. _Here you go Solo, back to your old days of fighting. That dinner didn't do anything._

"Captain Solo, Captain Solo…sir, might I suggest that you…" He starts, but Han interrupts him with a devastating look.

"It can wait." He says.

They move to the cockpit, where Han flips some more switches.

Leia watches him very impatiently.

"This bucket of bolts is never going to get us past that blockade." She argued.

"This baby's got a few surprises left in her, sweetheart." Han says, looking out the cockpit window and see a squad of stormtroopers rushing in.

Han quickly straps himself into the pilot's seat and Leia into the navigator's chair.

Chewie comes running in. "Come on! Come on!" He screams at him. "Switch over. Let's hope we don't have a burnout." A laser then hits the window near Chewie, and he quickly pulls back on the controls and the first stage of engine fire is heard. Han turns and gives Leia a huge grin.

"See?"

"Someday you're going to be wrong, and I hope I'm there to see it."

Han ignores the comment and looks at Chewie. "Punch it!" He screams, and the Falcon's main engines blast out everything in the ice-cave as it shoots into space.

_Looks like I'm stuck with him again._ Leia thought, relaxing in her seat. _But maybe this man isn't that bad. Maybe…Just maybe…_


	4. Sequel

**Hey y'all! I think that I'm just going to make the story 'Through My Eyes' the sequel to this. They're just too similar. Well I actually wanted to make this story just a one chapter story, but people kept saying, Write more! You should write another chapter! And stuff like that…so I did, but I did in the story 'Through My Eyes' it's practically the same. With Leia's POV and all…so yeah. That's the sequel. Sorry you guys!**

**I still love you!**

**xoxoxo,**

**Alexandra**


End file.
